


Stolen Dance

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/365 - Severus and Lily dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

They were hidden on the hill again, where he loved to lie beneath the oak tree and find patterns in the clouds. Except this time, they were dancing, and though she looked at ease, something told him that this was a stolen dance.

Rumours had told him that she had softened to Potter's advances. Surely not, he thought; he almost stumbled on his feet again. "Come on, Sev," she said; her voice was full of light laughter that made his chest feel funny. "I've got to perfect this before the Christmas ball."

He swallowed hard, praying the rumours weren't true.


End file.
